


Forever within the week

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: 2012, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Tumblr, fandoms - Freeform, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: I didn't understand then, back before the madman came to us again.I was lonely and didn't know it.Or maybe I did and wasn’t willing to admit it.A young woman, 20 years old, on tumblr in 2012, rolling with the fandoms following trends.Sherlock.Supernatural.And most importantly,Doctor who.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This is a story that I think most of us have lived. Through the anger and the hope and longing that fills us. The doctor taught me patience and hope when I needed to learn it most. So I did. And I moved on. I understand that Doctor Who is a a lot of different things to everyone. But this is a story that we’ve lived. I hope you like it.)

I didn't understand then, back before the madman came to us again.

I was lonely and didn't know it. 

Or maybe I did and wasn’t willing to admit it.

A young woman, 20 years old, on tumblr in 2012, rolling with the fandoms following trends.

Sherlock.

Supernatural.

And most importantly,

Doctor who. 

It wasn't anything special at first, i bought merch and tshirts on black friday sales when it was cheap and followed it with a passion. 

It was my life after all. I worked for my money and I deserved to enjoy something. 

And it became that. 

I used the show as a way to cope.

My family was falling apart, fighting daily. 

My real parents (I was adopted), were trying to be in my life almost daily, which put a strain on my actual life.

Depression, anxiety, social fear.

The usual, Yknow. 

But at least I was not going to my mom’s every weekend, that would have made this whole “Liking things and having hobbies” adventure, harder. 

So i ran to it and with it. 

Omegle for chats and friends and roleplay for the fandoms we liked. 

Tumblr for Gif’s and talking and community.

A voice. 

I had one for the first time. 

Depressing storylines and happy endings. Sherlock was the big thing for a while, I liked it a lot. 

And then i didn't, my “mom” moved out and the internet turned to something new that i didn't like as much.

The diehards were still there, but it felt like I was alone again. 

I was alone again, the words stung.

Until something very odd happened. 

A bot told me to wait…

One cryptic text on omegle and then a disconnect.

"Rosie, wait for November 22nd. 11:22pm. Don’t give up, kid. -T.D"


	2. Chapter 2

It had to be a joke. I stared at my computer screen in both horror and amusement. 

It had to be a joke.

My blood ran cold. 

What the fuck? 

My mind was racing.

Was the vpn on?

Did I even have a vpn?

My friend had set it up so it could have just been a prank? 

Could hackers track you through a chatroom?

Was it a murderer? A spammer? Anything? 

I took a screenshot of the message and disconnected, choosing to browse tumblr. 

Maybe this was like the roach thing that happened a few weeks ago?

I opened my blog and searched for things like it. Omegle bots, I guess.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

No one was posting any similar occurrences. 

I shook it off, or tried. 

I ran, like I always did. 

Never giving a second thought. 

-

The day came during a cold snap, the work I did for the day shown in students my own age with smiles and complaints. 

I worked in a fucking college dining hall. 

And I loved the people I worked with. 

But hated the work. 

I browsed the blogs I usually did while waiting for my bus, nothing out of the ordinary. 

Except…

I stumbled upon one in the tag. 

A blue blog, just a blue background. Nothing special. 

The date. It was just the date and time.

Over and over and over again.

November 22nd. 11:22PM.

Over and over and over again. 

For pages and posts and what seemed like hours but were really just minutes.

I shook it off, it wasn’t important. 

Besides my bus was here and I needed to get home.


End file.
